


Invaded

by cheekyfreaky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyfreaky/pseuds/cheekyfreaky
Summary: A barbarian horde invades a village in which a young girl lives. She tries to fight for her life, but instead draws the attention of the horde's leader in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Barbarian Warlord/Village girl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains EXPLICIT RAPE. If you are uncomfortable with this subject matter then I suggest you find something else to read. Obviously, I don't condone these actions in real life, this is just pure fantasy and nothing more. Enjoy!

Meredith was frozen to the spot as the town she called home burned to the ground. The bakery, the flour mill down by the river, the fisherman's hut; all reduced to ashes. Everything was perfectly ordinary just a few hours ago, she had finished all her chores and didn't have any more tasks until the afternoon, so she decided to take a stroll in the meadows by the market. By the time she came back, she was treated to the sight of chaos and destruction.

The first thought that came to her was that someone had accidentally started a fire which spiraled out of control, but that idea was smashed into bits as soon as she saw _them._ Men wearing animal pelts and leather armor, carrying swords, daggers, axes, and stolen property. They were dragging her neighbors out of their homes and slaughtering them in broad daylight. Families were being torn apart. Children wept as they watched their mothers' blood spill down like a river.  
  


_Barbarians.  
  
_

Meredith heard the rumors about neighboring villages being conquered by these warrior tribes. Stories about towns being ransacked and razed to the ground, leaving nothing but a handful of survivors to tell the tale. She never thought anything bad would happen to her village. But it did. And now the streets were filled with the smell of ashes, blood, and death. Her eyes widened in fear as she remembered that her mother and sister are all alone in their house. She had to go save them!

Tears pricked Meredith's eyes as she sprinted down the streets, dodging the pillagers left and right and trying to ignore the corpses she saw in the corner of her vision. Her mother was always a frail woman, there's no way she'd be able to fend off the invaders on her own. And Clarissa... _oh gods, Clarissa._ She was only ten years old, a child shouldn't have to experience something like this! But maybe they escaped in time, maybe the invaders only stole their belongings and left them unharmed, maybe-

All hopes were shattered as she stared at the charred remains of her home. There was nothing left. Nothing. Her knees buckled and threatened to give out. All she wanted was to curl up on the ground right there and let the earth swallow her, but before anything could happen, her arms were grabbed and roughly yanked backwards. Standing on her left and right were two barbarians, holding her arms in a vice grip and talking to each other. She didn't understand their language, but whatever they were planning couldn't be any good. She thrashed, kicked, and screamed as hard as she could, but they just laughed at her and dragged her away to the main streets. Growing tired of her struggling, they shoved her to the ground. One of them reached for his belt to unsheathe a sword. Her eyes frantically zipped around until they landed on a stray glass bottle laying on the floor. 

Grabbing the bottle by the neck, Meredith jumped up and smashed it against her would-be-attacker's face. He screamed in agony as it shattered on impact, clutching his bleeding face. With the barbarians distracted, she began running in the opposite direction, ignoring the men's shouts as they followed suit. Blood pumped loudly in her ears as she pushed herself faster and faster. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she was tackled to the ground. After being flipped on her back she saw the injured warrior's companion straddling her and drawing his own sword, pure hatred in his eyes. Remembering the broken bottle that still rested in her sweaty palm, she swung it around madly, only stopping when she heard the unforgettable squelch of cut flesh and felt liquid spraying on her cheeks. The man stumbled off her body as he clutched his sliced throat and at last dropped to the ground, having choked on his own blood. More pillagers gathered around her and drew their weapons, itching to avenge their fallen comrade by any means necessary. Meredith closed her eyes in resignation. This is it. This is how she dies. If only she had cooperated then maybe they would've spared her, or at least given her a swift death-

 _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

Was that someone... clapping? Meredith opened her eyes and turned to see a man watching her predicament, clapping as if he was watching a play. He was tall, at least one head taller than her. The pelts and armor he wore did nothing to hide his muscular body, formed after years upon years of physical combat. Inky hair as black as her own hung loosely down his broad shoulders, and sharp eyes just as black gazed at her with an amused expression. He had an aura of power surrounding him. This had to be the barbarians' leader. _  
_  
The leader turned his attention to the other men and ordered them something in that same, unfamiliar language, all while sneaking glances at Meredith. The way he looked at her… gods, she felt like a hunk of meat. The barbarians didn’t hide the fact that they weren’t pleased by their leader’s decision, but it was clear they couldn’t go against his orders. They withdrew their weapons, and she was dragged to her feet with her wrists pinned behind her back. She considered struggling again, but now she was up against a lot more invaders, including their _leader._ Trying to resist now would be a death wish. So she let them to drag her away from her hometown. She let them to tie her hands with rope and wrap a piece of cloth around her eyes. She let them put her on a horse. And she let them rip her away from everything she had ever known, because she had no other choice.  
  


* * *

  
The horse ride felt eternal, especially since she couldn't see the sun's position through her blindfold. Relief washed over her when she finally felt the earth underneath her feet, but... what was going to happen now? What are they going to do with her? Where are they anyway? The last question was answered when the blindfold was ripped off her head. She was greeted by a group of tents standing close together, bathing in the light of the setting sun. While they were held up by wooden frames and support beams, these structures were obviously meant to be assembled and disassembled quickly. Coupled with the fact she saw no women and children anywhere, Meredith concluded this must be a temporary soldier base rather than a town.   
  
A rough shove almost sent her crashing down as she heard cackling and jeering behind her. She turned around, and one of the barbarians shouted at her while gesturing his hand wildly. Meredith assumed they wanted her to start walking, but they didn't have to be so crass about it... She began marching after scowling at them, only for the laughter behind her to intensify. She may be their prisoner, but she will _not_ let them strip her dignity from her. After a few "nudges" in the right direction,she came to a stop in front of the largest tent in the area. Meredith didn't have much time to take in its appearance, however, as she was once again shoved inside. The men taunted her in their language one final time, and promptly left.  
  
While the tent was large enough for several people to stand upright in it, it was modestly furbished. On the left side stood a short table with a crude plate and eating utensils. At the far back laid a mattress covered in animal hides meant as blankets. On the right side sat an empty wooden tub, and in the middle stood a small camp fire under a hole in the tent's ceiling. She wondered who this tent belonged to-  
  
"Admiring the view?" A deep, rough voice with a thick accent spoke behind her.  
  
She turned around only to almost crash into the leader, who stood only mere inches behind her. She jumped away and tried to put as much distance from him as she could. "St... stay back! Get away from me!"   
  
A chuckle rumbled deep within his chest. "No need to fear, little kitten." He pulled out a dagger from his belt. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've just left you to rot with the rest of that village." Despite the accent, his articulation was perfect. He wasn't new to this land by any means.   
  
"Then what's... what's with the-"  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" The barbarian twirled the blade in his hand as if it were nothing more than a toy, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. "You want to get out of those ropes, do you?"  
  
Meredith shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the ropes, they burned her wrists and left her skin raw, but should she really trust that brute to come anywhere near her with a knife? If he releases her, she'd have a much easier time planning an escape. With a deep sigh, she turned around and presented her bound hands to him. The barbarian leader sliced through the ropes like they were thin strings and let them drop to the ground. She turned back to face him while rubbing her wrists in an attempt to soothe her discomfort.  
  
"...Thank you," she hissed through gritted teeth. She figured that by playing along he could let his guard down long enough for her to try and flee, but she just couldn't bring herself to act nice towards him.  
  
He chuckled once more. "You're very welcome, kitten."  
  
"D... don't call me that..." Damn, that sounded a lot more confident in her head.  
  
"Oh really?" He wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, while pressing the flat side of his dagger against her cheek before she could resist. "What should I call you then?" His smirk grew wider.  
  
She shivered as the cold metal pressed against her skin. Her instincts screamed at her to push him away and run out as fast as she could, but she knew the other men would catch her before she got too far, so she swallowed the thick lump in her throat and stood her ground. "M-Meredith," finally escaped her throat.  
  
"Me-re-dith..." he repeated, testing the name out on his tongue. "What a _pretty_ little name." The hand at her waist pulled her closer, to the point their chests were pressing against each other, and the blade at her cheek snaked its way down her side until it rested at her hips, caressing them absentmindedly. The barbarian lowered his head towards the crook of her neck. _"_ A pretty little name for a pretty little kitten."   
  
His breath tickled the skin of her throat, and despite heat from the proximity of their bodies she shook like a leaf in the wind. By now Meredith had a very clear idea of what he had in store for her and she did not want any part of it. She needs to distract him, delay him, waste his time, _anything._ "Wh... what about you?" she blurted.  
  
He paused his advances and raised his head to look at her. "What?"  
  
"I gave you my name," she explained, "it's only fair that you give me yours." Maybe if she kept talking he'll get bored with her...  
  
An amused grin stretched across his face. "It's Ulric." He lowered his head to her neck once again and pressed his lips to her ear. _"Make sure you remember it, so you'll know what to scream later."  
  
_ Her breath hitched. Oh gods, it wasn't working. Keep talking. _Keep talking._ "W-will you be staying here for long? Or-or are you packing up soon-"

"I know what you're trying to do, _sweetheart,"_ Ulric interrupted, "and as much as I'm enjoying this little chat of ours, this isn't why you're here."

Without warning, he grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips into hers. She shrieked against his mouth and he used the opportunity to shove his tongue down her throat. Meredith squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to endure the blatant assault. The furthest she's ever gone with the opposite sex was some playful flirting and awkward pecks on the lips, the feel of a tongue wriggling around in her mouth was a completely alien experience. Her fists tightly clutched the fabric of her dress as the dagger pressed to her side convinced her that resisting was a bad idea. That is, until she felt a suspicious bulge poking at her abdomen. Her heart raced in terror. This was becoming all too real, forget trying to play along, _she needed to get out of there **now.**_ Meredith's heel jabbed into Ulric's foot, she pushed him away as he flinched in surprise and made her way to the tent's opening. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back before she even ran two steps.  
  
"There it is, there's that _fire_ I saw before," he laughed as he captured her wrists in his hand. "I saw what you did back in that shit-hole of a town, and I've known grown men who showed less tenacity in their entire lives than what you showed in those few minutes." He wrapped his arms around her midsection and he lifted her off her feet to meet his eye-level. "If you were just another pretty face I would've tossed you to my men, but a girl like you is a gift that needs to be treated properly." _  
  
_Meredith only doubled her struggling as she heard his words. _"This is your idea of a proper treatment?!"_ All of this was just because she killed a man in a moment of panic and desperation? Was this divine punishment for the act of spilling the blood of another person? No, even the gods wouldn't be this cruel.  
  
Ulric ignored her plea and tossed her onto his bed, a hungry grin formed on his face as he crawled onto it after her. She started scooting back as far as she could, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer, spreading her legs and pushing himself between them. The mattress sank as he planted his hands on either side of her head, his jet-black hair falling around her like a curtain of darkness. "You really think you can get out of here this easily?" Meredith pounded her fists against his chest, but he only grabbed her wrists again and pinned them down. She hissed in pain as the rope burns became agitated. "Go ahead then, be my guest. I'm sure my men would help you in a pinch once they see you out there." _  
_

She froze at his statement. He was right, it was pointless. Even if she evaded the other barbarians, where would she go? There wasn't another town nearby for miles around, and she had no idea how to ride a horse. She was trapped in a war camp in the middle of nowhere, her family is most likely dead, and her only hope of survival was a heartless warmonger who's about to ravage her like a common whore. She began to weep as she realized she was completely and utterly _alone._ Ulric wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"There we go. That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"  
  
 _"I h-hate you,"_ Meredith sobbed. He just laughed and pressed the blade to her clothing.  
  
Her weeping grew louder as he sliced through the fabric to reveal her breasts. He hummed in approval and started trailing circles on one of them with the dagger, spiraling closer and closer to the center. Her breath hitched as the cold metal pressed against her nipple, sending shivers down her spine. Was he going to cut her up for his own pleasure? What kind of savage _monster-_

Without warning, Ulric cast his weapon aside and attacked her breast with his mouth; licking, sucking, and biting it without restraint. She yelped and instinctively tried to wriggle free, but his hand snaked between her back and the mattress and pushed her torso closer to him, giving him better access to continue his ministrations. His other hand moved to her other breast and started kneading and squeezing it like dough, with his thumb rolling over the nipple until it hardened. Eventually his mouth and hand switched places. Left went to right, and right went to left. Meredith's wrists were free now, but she made no move to escape his clutches. The powerful sensations overwhelmed her to the point she couldn't think straight, all she could do was moan and cry helplessly. The assault on her flesh finally relented. Ulric pulled pack to admire his handiwork. Her face was flushed and wet with tears, and her heaving chest was covered in hickeys, saliva, and bite marks.

"Please, please stop," Meredith begged with a voice hoarse from sobbing. "I'll... I'll do anything, just _stop this!"_

Her cries were ignored as he grabbed the dagger once more and slashed at the remains of her dress, revealing her body from the waist down. She snapped her legs shut but he effortlessly pried them open, turning his gaze to the prize that laid between. She hid her face in shame and embarrassment. Only ever being fully naked around her family and close friends, being exposed like this to a complete stranger made her sick to her stomach.

"You're a virgin, aren't you? I could sense that from a mile away." No answer. "It's alright, I'll make sure you're _nice and ready_ for me," he growled as his hands caressed her thighs, slowly making their way towards her crotch. "You could say it's a... _reward,_ for your cooperation."

"It's not a 'reward' if I don't want it-" She choked on her own words as Ulric roughly palmed her mound and began rubbing it, whimpering at the sensation of being poked and prodded at her most intimate area. One hand moved up and down her labia while the other rubbed and massaged her clit. An uncomfortable heat pooled between her legs, and she bit her lips to prevent any sound from escaping. She didn't want him to think she was enjoying this, but why did it have to feel so good? Why did _he_ have to be so good at this? How many girls has he taken, willingly or not, in order to become this skilled? The train of thought was cut short as he slipped a digit into her opening. She gasped and bucked her hips as he slowly pumped in and out, growing wetter and wetter by the minute.

"I knew you'd come around in the end," he mocked with a cocky smile.

Meredith opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but the only thing that came out was a shaky, surprised moan when he brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. His eyebrows raised in interest as he brushed over it again several times to make sure it wasn't a fluke, and each time she jumped and squealed at the sudden spike in pleasure. His smile grew wider as he slipped in a second finger, furiously pumping and pressing against that sweet-spot to the point she could see stars dancing in her vision. Try as she might, the river of squeaks and whines that spilled from her lips couldn't be stopped. Her juices flowed down her thighs and coated his fingers, pooling on the bed below her. A renewed stream of tears spilled from her eyes at the humiliating wet noises she produced. She couldn't bear it any longer, this has to end!

As if on cue, a knot started forming in her stomach that grew tighter and tighter by the second. Ulric sensed this, and started thrusting his hand so hard it rocked her body back and forth, the other hand pinching and tugging on her engorged nub. She wanted to insult and curse him for all the torment she's going through, but the only thing that left her mouth was a repeating mantra of 'No!'. Her voice rose higher in pitch along with the ecstasy until at last, she unraveled. Her walls clamped down on his fingers as she experienced the first orgasm of her life, shaking and whimpering all the while. When she came to her senses, the first thing she saw was Ulric licking his slick-covered hand while staring directly at her. He dipped his digits in his mouth and released them with a loud 'pop', running his tongue over his lips for good measure.

"Well, that makes both of us ready, doesn't it?" He unbuckled his belt and took his hard, thick cock out of its constraints. _"I know I am."_

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened at the sight of his member. She's never seen a naked male before, but she didn't need to be an expert to see how massive it was. Her stomach dropped. _He wants to put that thing **inside** her. _"No no no, please, I can't- It's too big, it-it won't fit, please, PLEASE!" she begged as she inched backwards in terror.

He chuckled as if he heard a joke, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back towards him. When the tip of his shaft pressed against her slit she was reduced to hysterics, slamming her fists against his chest and flailing her legs around, but Ulric didn't budge. Instead, he laid over her form, palms resting at either side of her head. The proximity of their bodies restricted her movement, and the heat radiating from him was almost unbearable. He leaned close to her face, foreheads almost touching as she felt his breath on her skin.

"You've been a very good girl so far," he muttered, "so I won't be too rough on you." He pushed the tip a little further. "For now, at least." His lips mashed against hers in a cheap imitation of a kiss, and he plunged himself deep inside her. Meredith screamed against his mouth as she felt his cock stretch her walls uncomfortably wide. Ulric broke the kiss and began thrusting, his tongue dragging from her jawline down to the crook of her neck, where he started nipping and sucking at the tender flesh.

She clutched at the blankets until her knuckles turned white, wailing loud enough for the whole camp to hear, both in pain and pleasure. Mother always told her that there was no need to fear sex, that her first time would be with someone she loved, filled with tenderness and affection. But there she was, trapped under a man who slaughtered her entire village and chose her as his own personal toy. There was no gentleness in his actions, and no matter how much physical pleasure her body was feeling, she was suffering. There's no way to fix it, either. Even if she survived this in one piece, who would want a girl that was tainted by a violent barbarian?

"Gods, you're tight!" he groaned as he quickened his pace. "I made the right choice when I picked you, _my pretty, pretty kitten."_

Meredith barely listened to his words since his member rubbed against her sweet-spot, sending sparks of fire through her body. The pain of the initial penetration lessened, and rising waves of pleasure took its place. Her walls became slick once more, and Ulric pounded into her faster and faster while she panted below him. What he did with his fingers was nothing compared to this. This was overwhelming, overpowering, she couldn't focus on anything else besides... besides-

A second orgasm overtook her, and she moaned loudly as her body writhed underneath his own. He growled through gritted teeth as she clenched around his shaft, but didn't ease his pace. She tried to beg him to stop or at least slow down, but her mind couldn't form any cohesive thought under the cloud of pleasure. Ulric rose up to a kneeling position, grabbed her thighs, and began ramming into her with all his might. The new angle sent her to new heights, and the only thing that kept her from screaming was the air being knocked out of her lungs with every jab of his hips.

"Come on, say it," he hissed, "say my name!"

Her mouth kept shut, he may have taken her body but she will fight tooth and nail to keep her dignity. His nails dug into her flesh as he pounded her mercilessly.

_"Say it."_

She shook her head frantically. He growled at her defiance and squeezed a hand between their hips, furiously rubbing her clit. Her back arched up so high she thought it might snap in half. 

**_"SAY IT!"_ **

Something inside Meredith snapped. This man, no, this _swine_ destroyed her home, murdered her family, violated her body, and he still had the _audacity_ to expect her to be an obedient little slave?! Her face twisted into a snarl. "No, _no, NO!_ I won't give in to your sick demands you... _you..."_ her concentration faltered as climax seemed inevitable, **_"MONSTER!"_** she screamed as a third orgasm ripped through her, tightening around his cock harder than ever.

Ulric wrapped his arms around her as his thrusts became jittery and erratic. His teeth into her neck as he buried himself down to the hilt, emptying his seed inside her as he came with a groan. They both rode out their highs and remained on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. She tried to wriggle out of his constricting hold, but was too weak and tired to put up a real fight. His lips were moving, but not a single word registered in her brain as exhaustion enveloped her and the world turned black

* * *

  
Meredith awoke, but kept her eyes shut as she snuggled deeper into the furry... wait, _her blanket wasn't furry._ Opening her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of the tent that became her prison, and all life drained from her. This wasn't a nightmare. She sat up on the mattress, despite her aching body's protests. Her muscles were sore, her skin was littered with bruises, her neck throbbed around the bite mark, and she didn't even want to acknowledge how it felt between her legs. It was dark outside, with stars dotting the night sky. How long was she out for?

The camp fire in the tent was aflame, spreading much needed warmth inside. Her eyes drifted to the wooden tub, which was now filled with steaming water and more importantly, Ulric himself, now fully naked. Without his armor she could clearly see all the battle scars that marred his body. His black eyes met her green ones, and he beckoned her over with his finger to join him. A bath does sound nice, even if she had to share it with _him._ She obeyed wordlessly and rose from the bed, covering herself with her hands even though she knew it was pointless. His seed poured out of her as she stood up and fought the urge to vomit. Her knees wobbled as she approached the tub and tested the temperature with her foot before sinking in. The warmth of the water did nothing to soothe her numbness. It was large enough to seat two people, but she still felt much too close, and curled up into a ball to avoid being in the same space as him.

He didn't say anything as she entered the water, and neither did she. The silence let her thoughts wander. What's next? He got what he wanted from her, is he going to throw her out? Or perhaps...

"A-are... are you going to kill me now?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying. He just stared at her before laughing and shaking his head.

"I told you, If I wanted to kill you, you would've already been dead." He leaned over and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him, his other hand brushed the hair away from her face.

_"I think you're going to stay here for a while."_


End file.
